My adopted kitten
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Ein Video im Darknet, ein perverser alter Mann zeigt dort sein liebes Kätzchen. Zum Jubiläum seiner Erziehung an ihm, veranstaltet er ein Party für all seine Zuschauer, so dass sie sein Kätzchen in Fleisch und Blut liebkosen können. Was geschieht wohl wenn ein Gewisser Informant mit Beziehungen zu den Yakuza, diese Video seinem Boss zeigt? Shizaya, OC, Hardcore, Shota, Rape Oneshot


Oneshot Adopted Kitten

Summary: Ein Video im Darknet, ein perverser alter Mann, zeigt dort sein liebstes Erzogenes Kätzchen vor. Zu Jubiläum seiner Arbeit an ihm, veranstaltet er ein Party für all sein Treuen Zuschauer, so dass sie sein Kätzchen in Fleisch und Blut liebkosen können. Was geschiet wohl wenn ein Gewisser Informant aus Ikebukuro mit Beziehungen zu den Yakuza, diese Video seinem Boss zeigt? Shizaya, OC Hardcore, Shota, Rape, Inspiriert bei: /tsukuru-neko-wo-kau-eng/

* * *

Video startet:

Meine Nachbarn haben vor einiger Zeit ein Kätzchen bekommen, ich saß das kleine Ding, immer besorgt an. Meine Nachbarn waren in meinen Augen nicht im Stande das liebliche Wesen zu erziehen. Es streifte oft alleine um her oder meine Nachbarn ignorierten sein flehendes Miauen nach Aufmerksamkeit. Es wirkt so als ob das Kätzchen keine liebkose bekam. Also beschloss ich es an deren Stelle auf zunehmen und zu lieben.

 _Der Mann, mit Sicherheit schon Ende 60, schlich sich in die Wohnung seiner Nachbarn, er überraschte die Frau in der Küche und schlitzte ihr schnell die Kehle auf, so dass es kein Geräusch gab._

Ich wollte das Kätzchen nicht erschrecken während ich mit seine Elterntiere von ihm weg lose, es würde ein Stück Arbeit werden es vom Verlust der Elterntiere zu trösten aber ich war mir sich mit meiner Liebe welche ich ihm geben würde, wäre dies nur eine Frage der Geduld.

 _Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und strangulierte den leicht angetrunkenen Mann, welcher im Sessel saß. Er wusch sich schnell das Blut von den Händen, bevor er ins Kinderzimmer trat. Dort fand er das kleine 4 jährige Mädchen wie es mit seinen Puppen spielte. Es hatte kurze nussbraune Haare und Smaragd grüne Augen._

Ich wusste das sie sich nicht richtig um es kümmerten. Es war alleine in einem Zimmer und sollte sich selbst beschäftigen.

 _Der Mann holte ein Seil und Klebeband aus seiner Tasche und trat an das Mädchen._

Das arme Ding war so verängstigt, dass es versuchte sich in einer Ecke zu verstecken. Ich stoppte zuerst sein klagendes miauen, es klang zu leidend. Es wehrte sich gegen meine Hilfe also fixierte ich seinen zappelten Körper und nahm es mit zu mir. Es war sehr ängstlich und wehrte sich sehr stark, es musste wohl seine Mutter vermissen, das war zu schade, ich muss es wohl erst Erziehen.

* * *

 _In seiner Wohnung in einen isolierten Raum, zog der Mann die Untere Kleidung von sich und des Mädchen aus. Und rammte sein Glied erbarmungslos in den armen, kleinen Körper der Vierjährigen._

Selbst wenn es sein erstes Mal war, dass man es berührte war das Kätzchen sehr warm, weich und richtig süß. Ich müsste allerdings einige Zeit warten um zu sehen ob meine Erziehungsmaßnahmen Früchte tragen. Doch schien es meine Methode nicht zu hassen.

Zur richtigen Zeit, sein Kätzchen zu belohnen und zu bestrafen, ist der Grundstein einer Erziehung. Um es also von dem Verlust seiner Mutter zu trösten, streichelte ich es an jener Stelle an der es sich am wohlsten fühlte.

 _Das Mädchen konnte sich vor Erschöpfung nicht bewegen als plötzlich sein Entführer seine Finger in sie steckte und ihre Prostata und noch nicht geformten Brüste streichelte, er zwickte und leckte seine Nippel. Das Kind hielt dem Gefühl nicht lange stand kam und verlor das Bewusst sein._

Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen dass es sehr glücklich war bevor es einschlief.

* * *

 _Das Video spielte einige Tage später weiter nun waren alle Kleider des Mädchen genommen. Das Klebeband um seinen Mund war verschwunden, um seinen Hals hang nun ein Halsband mit einem Glöckchen, man sah wie er es mit Katzenfutter füttern wollte, doch es weigerte sich permanent. Es waren nur ein paar Tage dennoch sah man dass es bereits dünner war als zu Beginn des Videos._

Das Kätzchen ist zwar etwas gehorsamer geworden ist aber noch sehr störrisch. Doch sein neues Halsband steht ihm wirklich ausgezeichnet, es ist richtig liebenswert damit aus. Immer wenn es bewegte gab es ein liebliches Klingeln. Doch ich begriff dass es wirklich nur ein Junges war, denn egal wie sehr ich es auch dazu stimulierte es gab keine Art von Milch.

 _Man sah nun im schnelldurch lauf wie der Mann in den Kleinen Körper kam, das Kind aber nur unterschmerzen schrie, kein Anzeichen darauf dass sie gefallen am Sex entwickelte. Welchen sie täglich von diesem alten Mann gezwungen wurde. Ich sah mir nicht zum ersten Mal so ein Video an und konnte daher sagen, dass viele Kinder zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zerbrochen wären._

 _Jedenfalls schien dies den Mann überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Im nächsten Bild sah man wie er begann über ihre Klitoris zu leckten, dies zog sich eine Weile hin mit vielen Schnittstellen, man konnte erahnen das es wohl über Stunden ging. Etwas in der Mitte dieser Aufnahme führte er seine Zunge in die Vagina des Mädchens._

Es schien so als könnte es nur mit sehr intensiver Stimulation Milch geben. Nach sehr langer Zeit gab es endlich einen Schuss seiner Milch, welche ich sofort probierte. Es war viel Arbeit gewesen, doch es hatte sich gelohnt, es war köstlich.

 _Daraufhin vergewaltigte er sie erneut, das Gesicht des Kindes war nicht mehr allzu Schmerz verzerrt wie zu Beginn, der Körper musste sich langsam an diese Misshandlungen angepasst haben._

Das Kätzchen war nun nicht mehr so steif und ängstlich, wie am Anfang wenn ich es in den Arm nahm. Es schmiegte sich jetzt stattdessen eng an mich. Selbst das Kätzchen schien überrascht zu sein, wie sehr es dies nun mochte. Das süße miauen das es nun von sich gab waren unwiderstehlich. Ich denke ich mache einen guten Job als sein Erzieher.

* * *

 _Es kam ein Zeitsprung, wie lange wurde nicht gesagt, aber an dem wachsen der Haare des Mädchens wohl, etwa 3 Monate später. Der Mann hielt die Kamera in einer Hand in der anderen das Mädchen welches sich panisch aus seinem Griff winden versuchte._

Mein Kätzchen hat versucht zu fliehen, als ich schlief. Zur Bestrafung werde ich es jetzt in einen komplett dunklen Schrank einschließen.

 _Diese Aufnahme war nicht geschnitten oder bearbeitet wie die anderen Scenen, er hielt es wohl gut so und lies die Kamera einfach mit laufen. Der Mann legte dem Kind eine Augenbinde an, verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Stück Stoff, befestigte Wäscheklammern an seinen Nippeln und schob ihm einen Vibrator in seine Vagina und stellte ihn auf die höchste Stufe. Seine Hände waren ja bereits von vorne rein gefesselt gewesen._

Ich ließ mein Kätzchen die Nacht und volle 2 Tage in dem Schrank, zwar konnte ich es die gesamte Zeit hören, wie es kläglich miaute, aber zu einer Erziehung gehörte auch Bestrafung. Als ich die Tür wieder öffnete sah das Kätzchen Reuevoll aus, als ich es daraufhin frei ließ, zitterte es und klammerte sich an mich, es musste sehr viel Angst gehabt haben.

 _Das Mädchen hatte danach so viel Angst, dass es alles mit sich machen ließ, ohne jegliche gegen Wehr, doch der Blicke in seine Augen.._

* * *

Danach schien es mit mir warm zu werden, es fraß mit aus der Hand und begann mich von sich aus zu lecken. Es hatte sein eigenes Tempo gebraucht um sich an mich als sein Meister zu gewöhnen, doch nun? Seine kleine Zunge kitzelte auf meiner sensiblen Haut. Wenn ich seinen Kopf dazu noch streichle, leckt es mich sogar noch intensiver. Dann ist es am glücklichsten und schnurrt aus dem Hals.

 _Das Kind gab ihm einen Blow-job nachdem er auf der Couch seinen Reißverschluss öffnete. Der Mann drückte sein Glied tief in den Hals des Mädchens hinein, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. Wieder ein Zeitsprung._

* * *

Mein Kätzchen wurde unruhig nachdem ein alter Freund übernachte geblieben war, ich sah sein Verhalten als Zeichen dafür das es Aufmerksamkeit wollte.

Also wollte ich es streicheln, es bestieg sogar von sich auf meinen Schoß. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sehr glücklich war, da es so süße Laut von sich gab.

Die Beziehung zwischen mir und meinem Kätzchen hatte sich über die 2 Jahre die es nun bei mir war Vertieft. Mir schien es als wären unsere Herzen und Körper eins geworden. Mein Kätzchen ist einfach wundervoll.

Daher möchte ich all meinen Freunden, welche mein Hobby teilen zu einer kleinen Party im X Hotel einladen. Wie gestern ausgetestet ist es auch zu Fremden nun auch sehr zutraulich. Ich freue mich schon euch allen an meinem Glück teilhaben zulassen.

* * *

(Izaya´s POV)

Mit diesen Worten änderte das Video endlich. Ich war noch angewiderter als zuvor, als ich es mir zum ersten Mal ansah. Doch ich hatte keine Wahl, wenn ich eine solche bitte an Shiki-san hatte, musste ich ihm einen guten Grund geben, ihn zu erfüllen und den Raum zu verlassen um mir das Video nicht noch mal antun zu müssen, ging nicht. Ich sah den Mann im weisen Anzug neben mir an, auch er hatte einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck wo sich sonst eine Maske wie die meine befand.

„Gut Orihara-san ich willige ein, überlass diese Hunde mir, ich stell mir vor meine Männer werden kein Problem damit haben dieser Bitte nach zu kommen." Ich stand auf klappte den Laptop zu und meinte grinsend.

„Hunde sie dressierte oder gedrillte Wesen, welche nach Ermessen der Aufgestellten Regeln leben. Diese, sind daher nicht würdig als Hunde bezeichnet zu werden, und schon gar nicht mehr als Mensch, in einem Menschen gibt es ein Gene welchen befielt die Jungen zu beschützen. Also sind es nur noch Monster, sogar noch menschenunwürdiger als ein Kopflose Motorradfahrerin, ein Geisterschwert Führerin oder ein Monster mit übermenschlicher Kraft und unvorhersehbaren Handlungen es je sein könnten, da liegen Welten dazwischen."

„Da du ihn erwähnst, warum bittest du deinen Heiwajima-san nicht um Hilfe, dass dürfe für ihn kein Problem sein und er besitzt eine starkes Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber Kindern, nehmen wir Akane-chama als Bespiel."

„Deswegen, wenn ich Shizu-chan davon erzähle. Würde er diese Kerle sofort ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zu Hölle schicken. Aber sie sollen noch nicht zu Hölle, erst wenn sie auch in dieser Welt die Hölle kennen gelernt haben." Shiki grinste.

„Nun da es sich nur um Kreaturen handelt wie du sagst, wird keiner Hemmungen haben, ihnen die Hölle zu zeigen. Und außerdem können wir nicht zulassen das solche Biester in unserem Revier existieren, nicht war, immerhin bezahlen uns die Leute dafür das solche Dinge unter unsere Führung beseitigt werden. Ich wünschte nur du hättest diese Videos früher entdeckt, das Kind tut mir Leid ich hoffe es kann sich von dieser Tortur erholen, auch wenn es wohl nur Wunschdenken ist."

„Ich wünschte das auch, aber ich bin bei der Rehabilation optimistischer Shiki-san, bis heute Abend dann."

* * *

~Abend vor dem Hotel X~

Die Mission begann, ich ging ins besagte Hotel und wurde zum Privat gemieteten Zimmer gebracht, nachdem ich mich ausgewiesen hatte.

Als ich den Raum betrat, saßen knapp 20 alte, perverse, nackte Greise in einem Kreis. Fünf von ihnen befanden sich in dessen Mitte, auf dem kleinen Körper eines dürren, fragilen Mädchens.

Einer stieß in ihren kleinen Mund, mit jedem ihren schwachen Händchen war ein Penis den sie streicheln musste, einer saugte an ihren bereits wunden Nippeln und einer stieß von hinten unbarmherzig in sie hinein. Dazu erklang immer wieder ein leichtes klingel des Glöckchens.

Der Mann aus dem Video erblickte mich zuerst.

„Ah, Nakura-san, du bist der Letzte, nun ist nicht so schlimm wir alle hatten schon eine Runde mit meinem Kätzchen, wie wäre es willst du es mal alleine liebkosen, es wird sich sicher freuen dich kennen zu lernen, Nakura-san."

Ich lächelte ihn an und zog meine Jacke aus. Ich wäre wirklich lieber früher gekommen, aber ich musste sicher sein das alle hier waren und keiner entkommen könnte.

„Das wäre fantastisch, Jii-ai-san." Er gab den Fünf um dem Mädchen ein Zeichen und sie ließen von ihr ab.

„Kitty, unsere letzter Gast ist eingetroffen und er möchte dich auch, für dich liebkosen also sei brav und begrüß Nakura-san." Meinte der alte Sack, während er ihr über den Kopf streichelte.

Das Kind war zu schwach um auf zu stecken, von der bisherigen Misshandlung und ich schätze seinem Unterentwickelter Muskulatur. Es kroch zu mir herüber, halb schleifend auf dem Boden. Es war in Körperflüssigkeiten gehüllt, daher wunderte es mich nicht als es ausrutschte.

Ich ging auf es zu und hob es vorsichtig vom Boden in meine Arme, das Mädchen zitterte und sah mir in die Augen, _diese Augen.._ . Shiki würde erst in etwa 5 Minuten stürmen, bis dahin musste ich meine Rolle weiter spielen.

Die Alten sahen mich schon argwöhnisch an, nur weil ich es auf hob. Also tätschelte ich den Kopf des Mädchens wie bei einem Haustier und meinte.

„Herrje, herrje, ihr habt mir ja kaum was übrig gelassen. Ich hab es ja lieber wenn ein Kätzchen wach ist während es liebkost wird. Nun kann man nichts dran ändern aber wenn ich es auch auf den Boden mache ist es viel zu kurz.

Hm.. oh ich weiß, komm Kitty, Kitty wir machen es auf etwas weichem, so weich wie dein Fell. Ah warum mietet ihr überhaupt ein Zimmer mit Bett wenn ihr es gar nicht benutzt ist doch Verschwendung." Damit trat ich ans Bett und sah in die albernen Gesichter, der Kreaturen, sie sahen so schön dumm aus.

Ich setzte das Mädchen an die Bettkante und stieg neben sie ins Bett, Klopfte munter auf die Matratze und sang fröhlich.

„Komm her, Kitty, Kitty, zieh mich aus." Das Mädchen krabbelte mir auf dem Schoß und versuchte mir mit schwachen Bewegungen, das Oberteil auszuziehen.

Sie brauchte sehr lange dafür, glücklicherweise, bald würde Shiki kommen. Als sie beginnen wollte meine Bauchmuskel lecken.

In dem Moment presste er sich das Mädchen gegen die Brust und injizierte ihr, ohne das die alten Säcke etwas bemerkten eine kleine Nadel in den Hals.

„Du bist stark kleines, ich denke sogar es wäre dir ganz recht zu sehen was hier gleich passiert, aber ich denke ich sollte dir den Anblick ersparen, ein kleines Mädchen ist eben ein kleines Mädchen." Flüsterte er ihr so leise wie möglich ins Ohr, streichelt ihren Kopf bis sie wenige Sekunden in seinem Armen einschlief.

* * *

„Oh wie Schade, Kitty ist bereits eingeschlafen, das Mittel war wohl doch etwas zu viel für sie." Ich grinste teuflisch und hielt die kleine Spritze hoch, die Gesichter der Biester waren einfach göttlich.

Im nächsten Moment stürmten 30 Yakuza den Raum, welche keine Zeit vertrödelten und auf diese Kreaturen einschlugen. Sie mussten fast einen ganzen Tag warten um sich diese perversen vorzunehmen. Ich konnte verstehen das sie so überstürzt handelten, zudem konnte ich das Chaos nutzen und mein Hemd wieder anziehen. Ich stand nun in sicherer Entfernung mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm und in ein Lacken gehüllt. Shiki kam auf mich zu.

„Das arme Ding sieht ja schlimmer aus als ich gedacht habe, dass einzig gut ist wohl das es so etwas nie mehr durch leben muss." Shiki grinste mich verschlagen an und übergab mir eine Plastiktüte, welche ich ihm vorher gegeben hatte, mit Kleidern für das Mädchen.

„Was ist den Shiki-san, so einen Blick sieht man nicht oft bei ihnen." Shiki unterdrückte ein lachen.

„Ich hab rein gesehen, ich wünsch dir Glück mit was du vor hast." Er blieb noch so lange neben mir stehen bis seine Leute jede einzelne Kreatur eingefangen und weggeschafft hatten.

Ich ging daraufhin mit dem schlafenden Mädchen in Badezimmer. Ich setzte sie in die Wanne und begann sie abzubrausen. Sie wollte ganz sicher nicht mehr angefasst werden aber so würde ich sie nicht mit nach Hause nehmen, Shizu-chan würde nur noch saurer sein.

Ich freute mich innerlich schon richtig darauf sie Shizu-chan zu zeigen. Fast genauso wie ich mich auf das Video freute, was mir Shiki versprochen hatte. Es sollte den Titel tragen ‚Bestrafung der Unterwelt: Die Kinderschänder', da sie so viel Material zu Verfügung haben, fände ich es interessanter daraus eine ruhige Serie zu machen.

Ich wusch das Kind weiter, das Unrat Verschand endlich von ihren Körper, ebenso das Halsband ich nahm es ihr vorsichtig ab und schmiss es in die nächsten Papierkorb. Nun kam der unangenehmste Teil ihre Scheide. Vorsichtig führte ich meine Finger in sie hinein und ließ das Zeug raus, selbst schlafend verzog sie das Gesicht. Aber noch war ich nicht fertig, ich brachte sie zum erbrechen den alles von diesen Kreaturen musste aus ihr heraus.

Als sie sauber war zog ich ihr die Kleider aus der Plastiktüte an, ein weises Unterhöschen, weise Socken, schwarzen Rock, schwarzes T-Shirt und schwarze Schuhe. Zuletzt zog ich ihr noch eine kleine Eskimojacke mit weisem Fell an. Ich hob diese braunhaarige, weibliche, 6jährige Version von mir, auf die Arme und verließ endlich das Hotel. Auf dem Heimweg sah ich immer wieder in ihr ruhiges schlafendes Gesicht.

Ich hatte schon viele dieser Videos im Darknet aufgespürt, doch sie war das erste Opfer das ich retten wollte, den bei ihr war mir etwas aufgefallen. Ganz am Ende hat das Mädchen den Mann wütend angestarrt.

‚Sie wurde über zwei Jahre behandelt wie ein Tier aber war in der Lage ihr Selbst als Mensch aufrecht zu halten', das war beeindruckend immerhin war sie 4 gewesen als diese Hölle sie verschlang. Wegen diesem monströsen, unerschütterlichen Willen wollte ich sie, deshalb nehm ich sie mit mir, deshalb wird sie meine Tochter. Ich zauste ihr noch mal durch die leicht nassen braunen Haare.

Ich bin mir sicher ihre neue Familie, mich und Shizu-chan, wird ihr gefallen. Wir hatten ja schon länger über Kinder nachgedacht.

* * *

(Shizuo´s POV)

Ich wartete ungeduldig auf Izaya, in unserer Gemeinsamen Wohnung. Der letzte große Stadtkampf den Izaya angezettelt hatte war jetzt über 3 Jahre her und seit etwa 2 Jahren sind wir zusammen.

Als ich herausfand im welchem Krankenhaus Izaya lag, machte ich mich sofort dorthin auf den Weg, ich weiß nicht mehr mit welchen Gefühlen oder Gründen ich dorthin ging. Ich weiß nur noch das sich alles in mir änderte als er mir die Gründe nannte warum er das alles getan hat. Weil er meine Aufmerksamkeit wollte.

Vorona hatte er verletzt weil er dachte ich habe tiefer Gefühle für sie.

Er war ein warnsinniger, egoistischer, manipulierender, psychopatischer Bastard von Stalker, aber ich beschloss ihm eine Chance zu geben. Außerdem konnte ich ihn auf diese Weise im Auge behalten. Er schien jedoch brav zu bleiben, selbst als er vor gut 4 Monaten wieder anfing als Informant für die Yakuza zu arbeiten.

Es lief gut zwischen uns, bis er heute Morgen fluchtartig aus der Wohnung rannte mit seinem Laptop unterm Arm. „Ich muss los, weiß nicht wie lange ich weg bin, warte nicht auf mich." Schaffte er noch zu rufen.

Es war jetzt kurz vor 11, als die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde und Izaya´s Geruch herein strömte. Er wollte sich ins Gästezimmer schleichen, als ich das Licht an machte. Izaya stand mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt und hielt irgendwas im Arm.

„Was hast du getrieben, Floh?" knurrte ich. Izaya drehte sich um und zeigte mir so das kleine Mädchen in seinem Arm.

„Wa- Wo- Wer?"stammelte ich.

„Ich wollte dir das eigentlich erst morgen erzählen aber da du noch wach bist.. warte kurz ich bring die Kleine nur schnell ins Bett." Meinte er ruhig aber mit ernster Miene, naja ernster als sonst. Er zog ihr schnell die Schuhe und die Jacke aus und legte sie ins Bett. Ich sah ihm vom Türrammen aus zu. Ich folgte ihm anschließend in die Küche, dort erzählte er mir dann alles.

* * *

Vom Video fund bis zu der Rettung der Kleinen. Ich hörte Aufmerksam zu, fassungslos über das was Izaya mir erzählte.

Ich verspürte zwei starke bedürfnisse, erstens das Kind in den Arm nehmen, es beruhigen und zu versichern das niemand ihm mehr weh tun könnte.

Zweitens jeden dieser Mistkerle zuerst die Nüsse knacken und dann das selbe mit ihren Schädeln machen.

„Wo sind die Kerle jetzt?" knurrte ich.

„Im ‚Funhouse' der Awakuza-kai."

„Dem Was?"

„Ich denke man könnte es auch als Folterkeller oder Schlachtbank bezeichnen."

„Tch, warum hattest du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

„Weil du, mein lieber Shizu-chan, diese Kerl, vermutlich nicht getötet hättest."

„Hah?"

„Ich kenn dich zugut Shizu-chan, du gehörst nicht zu den Menschen die Töten können. Ich bin der beste Beweis dafür. Und selbst wenn du ein paar von ihnen in deinem Rausch getötet hättest, wäre das zu schnell gewesen. Sie haben ein Kind in die Hölle blicken lassen, also ist es doch nur gerecht wenn man ihnen auch die Hölle auf Erden zeigt." Ich sah in Izaya´s Augen puren Hass, er hatte vermutlich Recht, für ihn und die Yakuza sah so Gerechtigkeit aus.

„Na gut, ich sag nicht das ich gut heiße was dein Boss und seine Leute jetzt mit denen Kerlen machen aber ich werde mich da nicht einmischen, das ist die Justiz der Unterwelt. Wenn sie sich so weit in den Abgrund gewagt haben mussten sie mit sowas rechnen."

„Danke für dein Verständnis Shizu-chan, weißt du es war nicht das erste Mal das ich so etwas entdeckt habe und die Bestien Shiki überlassen habe, aber normalerweise sind dann die Kinder meistens so mental zerstört worden, dass sie nicht mehr zu retten sind, anders dieses Mädchen."

„Anders wie meinst du das, ihr geht es doch soweit gut oder?" fragte ich besorgt, wurde dann aber still, wie sollte es jemanden gut gehen der so etwas durch lebt hat.

„Ihr geht es gut, das ist es ja, sie scheint ihr Bewusstsein über diese Zeit aufrechtgehalten haben. Beeindruckend wenn man bedenkt wie jung und zerbrechlich sie wirkt." Ich nickte nur zustimmend.

„Deshalb will ich sie adoptieren!"

„Wa-?"

„Ihre Eltern sind ermordet worden und ich mir vorstellen das sie kein Vertrauen mehr zu Menschen aufbauen kann. Ich will wissen ob ich das ändern kann, sie tut mir Leid nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, so einen Willen zu haben ist auch nicht mehr menschlich, glaub mir. Also passt sie doch perfekt in unsere kleine Familie. Hilfst du mir dabei, Shizu-chan? Du wolltest doch Kinder!" meinte Izaya mit seinem aufgesetzten grinsen.

„Ja schon.. aber.." ich dachte lange nach über das was Izaya über das Kind gesagt hatte, sie tat mir schrecklich Leid, auch wenn Izaya sie nur aufnehmen wollte weil er sie interessant fand würde er ihr so helfen. Aber waren Ich bereit so eine Verantwortung zu übernehmen? Doch schließlich.

„Gut, ich bin dabei, ich will ihr helfen."

„So zu vorhersehbar von dir, Shizu-chan, dann gibt es nur noch eine Sache über die wir uns einigen müssen."

„Die wäre?"

„Willst du lieber ihr Papi sein oder doch die Mami?"


End file.
